


Dance in the dust, turn the radio up

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405prompt, Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 31.10.14 Alison<br/>"yoğun rapor gününde çalışan genç masaya kahve dağıtan Brad!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance in the dust, turn the radio up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



Florida Georgina Line – Round Here spotify:track:5T6DM9qjjngWnukcw0svkX

Rapor haftasının son günü gelmiş, genç masanın 3 kadını bilgisayarlarında tıkır tıkır bir şeyler yazarken, her zaman olan enerjileri yok, uzun siyah saçlı olanı esner. Mona esneyen Astrid’le bakışlarını bilgisayarından kaldırdığında Jane’in önüne düşen saçlarını bir tokayla tutturduğunu görür. Elini yanındaki kupasına uzattığında boş olmasıyla iç çeker.  
Az sonra country bir şarkı köprüde çalmaya başladığında üç genç kadında kafalarını kaldırıp etrafa bakar. İleride elindeki tepside 3 kahve kupasını taşıyan mavi gözlü Sinclair müzikle iki yana sallanarak onlara doğru geliyordur.  
Mona yanına gelen Brad’e ellerini uzatarak kahveyi almaya çalıştığında genç senor tepsiyi geri çeker. Eğilip yanağını uzattığında Mona gülümseyerek yanağına bir öpücük bırakıp kendi yanağını çevirir. Yanağından öpüldükten sonra önüne koyulan kahveyle gülümser.  
Jane usulca sırasını beklerken Brad ona elini uzatır, genç kadın her zamanki gibi elini ona uzattığında parmaklarına değen öpücükle gülümser, diğer eline tutuşturulan kahvesinin kokusunu içine çeker.  
Astrid kahvenin gelmesinin uzun süreceğini biliyor, o arada bir rapor çıkartacağını düşünerek bilgisayarına dönmüş halde raporunu yazarken başına konan öpücükle gözlerini kapatır. Kahve kokusu genzini yakarken hızla Senor’una döner. Brad kahvesini verip önüne bir kumanda bırakır.  
“Şarkıyı istediğiniz gibi ayarlayın, köprü dışında bir yerden duyulmuyor.”  
Genç kız bununla kocaman gülümsediğinde mavi gözlü genç senor, bu evrendeki arkadaş grubunu mutlu etmenin huzuruyla odasına ilerler.


End file.
